Kingdom Hearts: Chances at Happiness
by Zack1187
Summary: She's a seemingly innocent girl. He's a cold hearted boy. Witness their relationship as it evolves over the summer. Things might get complicated if you mix in their siblings, and friends. Even the Longest of Long-Shots, have a chance at happiness.


_**Hey guys. I was debating on whether or not to post this, simply because I have a ton of other projects going currently. But, I did. And I suppose it could function as a One-Shot, if need be. If people enjoy it, you know I get reviews whatever, I'll add on to it. I enjoyed writing it. Its something different. The main ships are kinda out there. The most prominent being Naminé and Vanitas. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, leave a review, whatever, yeah.**_

_**Also, if there are any Legend of Korra fans reading, and you want to have some fun, come on down to the forum Into The Abyss. A Role Play, me, and a couple friends are just starting up. Like I said if you are a fan of Legend of Korra feel free to come and join the fun.**_

_**Without further adieu I present Kingdom Hearts: Chances of Happiness. And Join Ze Not-See Party.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, don't sue. Cunt.**_

"You can't seriously be dating that creep..." Roxas muttered. He was sitting on his sister Naminé's bed. Her room was white predominately. The only exception being a black jacket that was hung up on her door. She nodded.

"He's nice." Naminé said simply. Roxas sighed, his sister was so naïve. So, innocent. He didn't deserve to date her. She was an angel. And he was a criminal.

"I don't know how you can be so smart, yet so naïve..." Roxas said, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. It was true. Naminé was the smartest out of the three siblings. Himself, and his brother Ventus always asked her for help on homework. Even though she was a grade below them.

"I'm free to date whoever I want Roxas. I'm not six. I know about his past, but he's not like that. At least not with me." Naminé said. Roxas sighed again.

"I'm sorry Naminé but, I just worry about you." He said putting his hand over hers, she smiled at him.

"I know, but you don't have to worry. Vanitas would never hurt me." Naminé told him. Roxas still gave her a skeptical look.

"Whatever you say..." Roxas said, before his phone rang. He looked at it to see his _'girlfriend'_ Olette calling him. He sighed. "Uh oh. Trouble." He muttered before answering the phone. "What?" He snapped.

"Roxas, you need to listen to me! It was nothing!" Olette pleaded, Roxas shook his head, and got off of Naminé's bed, he gave Naminé a regretful look and she smiled at him, he left the room.

Naminé picked up her phone and called Vanitas. After about four rings he picked up.

"My little angel." He said, she could practically hear him smirking.

"Hey Vani. We still on for tonight?" Naminé asked, she heard Vanitas make an irritated noise at the nickname.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up later. I'm busy right now though. See you then." Vanitas said, Naminé then heard Vanitas yelling at somebody before he hung up. Just then her older brother Ventus burst into her room, laughing like a maniac.

"V-Vani! That's hilarious!" Van yelled, before falling on the floor, laughing his ass off, holding his stomach, Naminé sighed. Vanitas, and Ven had been rivals ever since they first met.

"Ventus Gainsborough were you eavesdropping?" Naminé demanded, Ven stopped. She only used his full name on him when she was angry, or disappointed in him. He looked up at her, to see a look that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Nami!" Ven yelled, scrambling to his feet and sitting on the bed, putting an arm around his little sister. She gave him a hurt look.

"You know I don't like it when you do that... it makes me feel like you don't trust me. Or respect my privacy." Naminé said, she was very good at lying a guilt trip on people. The only person who could do it better would be Aqua, but she used a different tactic, rather than hurt, and sad.

"I'm sorry! I just came up to tell you dinners ready... and I need some advice." Ven said, giving Naminé a pleading look, she smiled at him. She could never stay mad at him.

"Thank you. And why do you need my advice?" Naminé asked him, he blushed.

"Um... Well, you're a girl right?" Ven asked, she blinked.

"I'm pretty sure I am. Why?" Naminé asked, Ven chuckled.

"What would you want to be taken to? A movie, or dinner?" Ven asked, Naminé tilted her head.

"Van is taking me out to both tonight." Naminé told him, he sighed.

"That didn't help at all. I can't afford both!" Ven complained. As he fell back on the bed dramatically.

"Ven! I just made my bed, and you're ruining it!" Naminé complained. Ven got up.

"I'm sorry. But I really want to impress Fuu. She just agreed to go out on a date with me, and I don't want to mess it up!" Ven complained, as he pulled Naminé up off of her bed.

"Ven I'm glad you have a date." Naminé told her older brother, he smiled at her. They both walked out of her white room to get some dinner.

Meanwhile at the Caelum household Vanitas, and his twin Sora were fighting. Their older sister Aqua, was trying to play peacekeeper but it wasn't working.

"Just admit it!" Vanitas yelled, Sora recoiled.

"I won't because it's not true! Parkway Drive is not good music!" Sora yelled.

"It's better than Imagine Dragons, and Ed Sheeran!" Vanitas yelled.

"At least you can understand the lyrics!" Sora yelled, Aqua sighed.

"Let's not fight guys, both of you have different musical taste, and that is okay." Aqua said. Vanitas, and Sora glared at her.

"Shut up." Vanitas snapped at her.

"Don't yell at Aqua because she's right!" Sora yelled.

"Fuck this. I have a date. Unlike you, loser." Vanitas said, before he turned and stormed out, Sora smiled.

"I win." Sora said, before Vanitas stormed back into the room, and raised his fist at Sora, who flinched, and fell backwards onto the ground, Vanitas smirked.

"No, klutz. I win. Like always. Aqua, make sure he doesn't burn down the house. And stays out of my room." Vanitas said, Aqua sighed.

"Okay Van. Have fun, tell Naminé I said hi." Aqua said, Vanitas shrugged, and grabbed his jacket.

"Me too! Tell her I said hi too!" Sora said, jumping back on his feet, and regaining all his energy, Vanitas glared at him.

"Fuck you." Vanitas said before walking out of the house, Sora blinked and looked at Aqua.

"What did I do?" Sora asked, Aqua shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want for dinner?" Aqua asked, walking into the kitchen, Sora followed her happily.

"Ooh, could you make me some of your homemade pizza!" Sora yelled directly in Aqua's ear. She recoiled, and shot him a glare.

"Sora. First of all, that was my ear you just screamed in. Second, that takes me an hour to prepare, and another hour to cook. And I don't have any supplies to make it. Maybe tomorrow." Aqua told him, Sora pouted.

"Could you order pizza then?" Sora asked his older sister. The bluenet raised her eyebrows.

"Is it the pizza, or the delivery girl you're wanting?" Aqua asked, with a knowing smile, Sora's tan face turned red.

"W-what, of course not!" He said, Aqua smirked at him.

"Oh come on. I know how you and Xion are. Look at your red cheeks!" Aqua playfully said, Sora covered up his cheeks with his hands.

"They are not! And we are not like that, were just friends! What about you and Terra?" Sora asked, Aqua stopped her smirking, as her cheeks slowly started to redden. A victorious smile came across Sora's face.

"We've been friends since we were little. I have no idea what you're talking about." Aqua said.

"Yes you do! Look at your red cheeks!" He repeated her words, she glared at him.

"Oh, shut it Sora. Or I'll show Xion your baby pictures." Aqua threatened, and all the color drained from Sora's face.

"I'm sorry!" Sora yelled. Aqua started laughing at him.

Meanwhile Vanitas had parked in front of Naminé's house, he got out, and lit a cigarette. He didn't text Naminé that he was outside because. One. Because she could obviously see him, and his car. Two. Because she didn't like the fact that he smoked, and he didn't want her to be poisoned by second hand smoke. He... cared about her, even if he didn't say it out loud.

By the time he finished his cigarette Naminé came outside, wearing his black jacket over her white dress. He left his jacket at her house a while back. When she got to his car, he walked around and opened the door for her, after kissing her on the cheek.

She got in the car, and he closed the door, he walked around to the driver's side, and opened the door. Glancing up at her house to see her annoying older brother, Roxas was it? Or was that the weakling? Vanitas squinted.

Yup. It was definitely Roxas. Ven couldn't look tough if he tried. Like Sora. The strange part was that Roxas, and Ven literally had the same face and hair, but Roxas was able to look serious, and not stupid. Granted he still looked like an idiot, just not as much as his twin brother.

Vanitas sent him the nastiest glare he could muster before getting in the car. Naminé smiled at him.

"You look nice tonight." Naminé said, Vanitas glanced at her as he started the car and drove away from her house.

"I always do." He said, Naminé smiled, expecting him to compliment her... He didn't.

"Well, how was your day?" Naminé asked, Vanitas glanced at her once again.

"Idiotic." He said simply, Naminé frowned. "Until now. You look nice by the way." He said, Naminé smiled at him.

"Thank you Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Vanitas told her, she smiled at him.

"Aw! But you're just so darn cute!" Naminé said, trying to pinch his cheeks, he moved his head away from her.

"Stop that. Or I'll pull over right here, and it will be on." Vanitas said. With a slight smirk, Naminé smiled at him, and kept trying to pinch his cheek. He pulled over to the side of the road, and grabbed her hand.

"Hey!" Naminé complained trying to pull out of his grasp, he glared at her and shook his head. Before bringing his other hand to tickle her sensitive hips, she started laughing uncontrollably, as he continued his assault.

"We know to not fuck with me. So, why?" Vanitas asked, Naminé couldn't answer him, she just kept laughing. When he stopped tickling her, and she calmed down she looked at him.

"You're so mean! And please don't curse Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas glared at her.

"Don't call me that." Vanitas snapped, Naminé looked at him hurt.

"I'm sorry..." Naminé muttered, looking out the window, with tears in her eyes. Vanitas frowned.

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Nami." Vanitas said, putting his hand on her shoulder, she glanced at him to see a regretful look on his face. She smiled at him.

"It's okay. I forgive you. So, where are we going to eat?" Naminé asked him, he smirked at her.

"You can wait Blondie." Vanitas said, as he started driving again, she frowned.

"Don't call me Blondie. Vani." Naminé said, Vanitas grumbled again. They arrived at the restaurant, Vanitas let Naminé out of the car. They walked into the restaurant, Naminé hanging off of Vanitas' arm. They got a table and sat down. When a red head walked up to them.

"What would you like to drink tonight?" The waitress asked, Vanitas smirked at her, and Naminé smiled.

"Hey Princess. I'll take a mountain dew. And Naminé here will have a water." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him.

"I'll get that right away Vani. Be back soon. Don't eat my best friend." Kairi warned him, he shrugged.

"No promises. I don't know what'll happen later tonight." Vanitas said, smirking at Naminé. Kairi walked away.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Naminé said, Vanitas smirked at her.

"So, you did like it?" Vanitas asked, Naminé blushed.

"Well, it did feel really good. I was actually hoping we could do some things after the movie, or in the theater even." Naminé said, Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? I thought you were the innocent, pure girl." Vanitas said. Naminé shook her head.

"Everyone thinks I'm the innocent girl, everybody thinks that Naminé can't be dirty." Naminé said, Vanitas smiled at her.

"I glad you can be dirty. Makes my job easier." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him. As Kairi came back, and gave them their drinks.

"Here you two go. And what would you like to eat tonight?" Kairi asked, taking out her notepad.

"I'll have a burger. And Naminé would like a salad." Vanitas said, Naminé smiled at him, as Vanitas handed the menus to Kairi.

"Okay. That will be right up." Kairi said, before walking away.

"You always know what I want." Naminé said, before taking a sip of water.

"You're predictable. And it's not the first time we've gone to dinner together." Vanitas said.

"But it is the first time we've gone out as an official couple." Naminé said. Vanitas nodded.

"I know that." Vanitas said simply.

"I'm happy things turned out this way." Naminé said, Vanitas closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Hm." Was all he responded with, Naminé raised her eyebrows and frowned at him.

When suddenly a loud crash was heard, as the door of the restaurant burst open, and a… thing dashed through it, and into the kitchen door before most people could tell what it was. Until Vanitas and Naminé heard a girl yell.

"Yuffie! Watch out!" They heard Kairi yell, before there was a loud crash, and Kairi screamed again. Vanitas and Naminé exchanged a look.

"Sorry Kairi! Wow, these are really soft you know that?" Yuffie yelled, they heard Kairi let out a squeak.

"Get your hands off of those!" Kairi yelled, Naminé blushed realizing what they were talking about. Vanitas just smirked.

"But they're so soft!" Yuffie complained, before Kairi walked through the door, with two plates in her hands, one with a salad, and the other with a burger, with no top bun, Yuffie was next to her squeezing the bun and staring at it.

"Give that back!" Kairi commanded, and Yuffie frowned, giving her a puppy dog look, before placing the bun back on the burger. Kairi walked over to Naminé and Vanitas' table. She placed both plates down, Yuffie was beside her the whole time, and looked between the two.

"Why did somebody transform into Vanitas and take Naminé out on a date?" Yuffie asked, Vanitas gave her an annoyed look.

"Yuffie, what are you talking about?" Vanitas asked, Yuffie stammered.

"It even got his voice right!" Yuffie yelled, Kairi shook her head.

"That is Vanitas, Yuf. Come on, you need to start your shift." Kairi said before walking away, she grabbed Yuffie by the back of her shirt and dragged the ninja along with her.

"Those two need to just fuck and get it over with." Vanitas said, Naminé looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Naminé asked him, he lifted his eyebrows.

"What? You don't see it? Yuffie is totally in love with Kairi. There's so much sexual tension there." Vanitas told Naminé who just blinked.

"But Kairi's not… well, you know…" Naminé stammered, blushing, Vanitas shrugged.

"Gay you mean? Well, right now… No, she isn't she just needs some time. Maybe a push from the right person." Vanitas said, Naminé glared at him.

"And is that me?" Naminé asked, Vanitas nodded.

"You are her best friend." Vanitas said, Naminé glared at him.

"Fine. I'll do it… But only if you set up your best friend with her crush." Naminé said, smirking. Vanitas gave her a death glare.

"Are you really giving me an ultimatum?" Vanitas asked, Naminé nodded, and he smirked. "I'm impressed. But nonetheless I'm not setting up Xion with Sora." Vanitas told her.

"Then I'm not setting up Kairi with Yuffie." Naminé told him, Vanitas glared at the artist. Before shrugging

"What do I care if they're happy?" Vanitas asked, and Naminé sighed.

"How about you set up Yuffie and Kairi, and I'll set up Xion and Sora." Naminé said, with a smile. Vanitas glared at her.

"I don't want you having to deal with that idiot." Vanitas told her.

"Sora?" Naminé asked, Vanitas shook his head.

"No, Xion. She will probably be a bad influence on you." Vanitas said, Naminé smirked at him.

"I thought you wanted me to be less innocent?" Naminé asked, Vanitas smirked at her.

"Clever move Blondie." Vanitas told her, she smiled at him. "Fine. But that starts tomorrow, tonight we focus on ourselves." Vanitas added. Naminé smiled at him.

"Okay." Naminé said simply. Meanwhile Sora and Aqua were waiting around for the pizza they ordered to get there. They were playing connect four. Sora had lost several matches almost instantly.

"It's not fair!" Sora protested as Aqua beat him again, he glared at his older sister, she just smiled sweetly at him.

"You wanted to play Sora." Aqua said, Sora crossed his arms and pouted childishly.

"You're so mean Aqua. You could have let me win once!" Sora said, Aqua rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to do that. Then you wouldn't be getting better." Aqua said, he glared at her.

"I'm not getting better by getting beat either!" Sora complained, Aqua frowned at him just as the doorbell rang, Sora jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it to see a girl with short black hair looking down at a receipt. She was holding a pizza in one hand, she looked up at Sora, their blue eyes meeting each other. Aqua walked up beside her little brother, and saw that he was blushing, along with the pale girl.

"Hello Xion. How is work going?" Aqua asked politely, Xion snapped out of her daze and looked at the woman.

"Um… Oh! Yeah, good. This is actually my first delivery!" Xion said, she had gotten a job at the end of school, but she had been in training until yesterday.

"Oh, well I'm glad. I would pay you, but Sora won't move." Aqua said, glancing at her little brother. He didn't move.

"Hm?" He asked dumbly, Xion laughed at him, and that seemed to snap him out, he moved aside glancing sheepishly at Aqua. "Sorry." He muttered. He usually wasn't so star struck, but he hadn't seen Xion since school ended like a week ago.

"It's fine Sora." Aqua said, as she got some money out of her purse, and gave it to Xion, who traded the pizza for it. She counted out the change slowly, and about three times. When she finished, she blushed and looked at Aqua.

"Sorry about that." Xion said, Aqua just smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, Sora is worse in math." Aqua said, earning a glare from Sora.

"Hey!" He protested, Xion laughed.

"She's right you knuckle head." Xion said affectionately, as she reached out and ruffled his already spikey hair, he swatted her hand away.

"Hey, stop that!" Sora protested, as he grabbed her arm, she glared at him. He reached out and ruffled her hair. Xion squeaked in surprise, Aqua just left the two alone.

"I have to make more deliveries! Stop that, I need my hair nice!" Xion complained, Sora stopped and just looked at her, as she flattened her hair with her hands. Until she looked presentable. She gave Sora a sweet smile, and waved before walking away. Sora closed the door, and walked to the table where Aqua had set the pizza and was eating at the moment.

"Hey, Sora." Aqua said, Sora smiled at her, grabbing a piece of pizza.

"Hey sis." Sora greeted her, she gave him a look.

"You and Xion are so cute together." Aqua said, Sora nearly choked on his pizza. Actually he did choke on it, and Aqua had to save him. He glared at her after it was over.

"You are a mean sister." He struggled to say while coughing, Aqua gave him a worried look, and frowned regretfully.

"I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to upset you." Aqua said, Sora frowned.

"No. I'm sorry, you're not mean. You're actually really sweet." Sora said, Aqua smiled at her younger brother.

"Thank you. How is the pizza?" Aqua asked him, he smiled at her, while taking a bite of pizza.

"Amazing!" Sora exclaimed… while spitting pizza all over the place, including his sisters' face. She closed her eyes.

"Sora…" She said, her voice dangerously low, he panicked, and handed her a napkin, she wiped off her face in disgust. Then glared at him. "I cannot believe you did something so disgusting! I swear you must be adopted because your table manners are horrible. It's like you were raised by hyenas." Aqua told him, Sora hung his head.

"I'm sorry Aqua! I didn't mean it!" Sora stammered, Aqua just glared at him. She had decided to just ignore him for the rest of the night. Meanwhile at the Gainsborough house things were rather hectic.

"Demxy!" Roxas yelled, as the man knocked over a vase with his new sitar. The vase made a loud crashing noise, probably alerting everyone in the house.

"What? Oh no! Aerith is gonna kill me!" Demxy yelled, Roxas glared at him. Just as Axel walked into the room, with his younger brother trailing behind him. Ventus walked in with a worried look, holding a phone to his ear.

"I don't know… Fuu, no don't hang up! But…" He frowned and looked at the phone, Fuu hung up on him, calling him childish.

"What did you do?" Lea asked from behind his older brother, who proceeded to glare at him.

"Dumbass knocked over the vase that me, Ven, and Naminé bought mom last year for mother's day." Roxas muttered, looking at the vase. It had a golden back ground, with pink flowers decorating it.

"Do you know how much that cost? You just screwed them over!" Axel yelled, Roxas glared at his best friend.

"You lit my dad's nicest suit jacket on fire!" Roxas yelled, Axel flinched, and waved his hand dismissively.

"I was trying to do a magic trick." Axel defended.

"It basically exploded!" Roxas yelled.

"I didn't know the cologne was combustible, I thought it would make the flame cling to the jacket."

"What does that even mean?" Ven asked, he was angry that these morons basically killed all his progress with Fuu.

"I… Well, simple science wou-"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled. Just as Aerith walked in to the room, she was in a pink apron, she was baking cookies for the group.

"Don't yell Roxas, now tell me what that sound was…" Aerith trailed off as she saw her prized vase on the floor, she slowly walked over to it, and everyone made way for her. She got on her knees, and picked up some broken pieces.

"Mom, I'm… sorry…" Roxas trailed off, not knowing what he could say to make this right, his mom just sobbed quietly to herself, Ventus walked forward. When Naminé wasn't around it was his job to cheer his mom up. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into his embrace, he looked back at Roxas, and gave him a slight glare. Roxas also made his way over to his mom, and hugged her on the other side.

"Aw! Twin hug!" Axel yelled. Roxas looked back to glare at him. Lea hit him on the arm, and Axel glared at him, before punching him in the arm. This ignited a fight between the two.

"Hey, Aerith you want me to play a song for you?" Demxy asked, Aerith didn't react to him.

"You're the one who broke it!" Lea complained as Roxas' phone rang, he ignored it.

"Way to throw me under the bus!" Demxy complained. Aerith stood up with a smile, Roxas and Ven could tell it was fake. And so could the others, they had been around long enough.

"I'll just clean it up, no harm done. You guys clear out so I can clean, okay?" Aerith said, Roxas frowned, Ventus shared his expression, before they all left the room.

"I think I'm gonna take my leave." Demxy said, he tried to sneak out, but Roxas stopped him.

"Hey, after your next gig you're gonna use the profit to replace the vase." Roxas ordered him, Demxy nodded and left the house, just as Roxas' phone rang again, and he answered without seeing who it was.

"What?" Roxas snapped, he was already irritated, and this problem wasn't going to fix itself anytime soon.

"Roxas!" Olette yelled, Roxas narrowed his eyes. He did not want to deal with this right now.

"What is it cheater?" Roxas answered her, she flinched.

"It meant nothing! It was a fluke, you have to listen to me!"

"What, you tripped and fell into Hayner's lips? Please Olette, I know how you two are together." Roxas told her.

"Please! It wasn't what you think, just listen to me!" Olette complained, Roxas just shook his head and hung up, as Olette was launching into a speech about how it wasn't what he thought, and how much she loved him. He wasn't hearing any of it.

"Problems bro?" Ven asked, Roxas nodded. He hadn't told anyone about his problems with Olette yet, he found her and Hayner making out on the last day of school, they had been fighting ever since.

"Yeah." Roxas muttered, before stalking off to his room, Ven, and Lea looked to Axel.

"What?" Axel asked, Ven sighed, and Lea rolled his eyes.

"Go after him man, he's you're best friend!" Lea told his older brother, Axel frowned, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I don't think I can help with this guys. He seems to want to do this on his own, I mean last time I tried to help him he threw a trophy at my head." Axel said, rubbing the spot on his head where the trophy connected. He still felt like it hurt from time to time.

"Well, I've got to go and call Fuu and apologize, because you idiots made her hang up on me." Ven said, before walking away, and pulling out his phone, he called Fuu, after a few rings she answered.

"Ventus?" She asked him.

"Listen Fuu, I'm really sorry. It's just that Demxy broke my mom's special vase, and it was all hectic, do you forgive me?" Ventus asked, he heard nothing for almost a full minute.

"Forgiven." Fuu told him simply, he had grown used to her irregular speaking patterns.

"Great, so what's up?"

"Hanging."

"Hanging who?" Ventus asked, smiling, he heard her scoff.

"Idiot."

"Oh, come on Fuu, you set it up, I had to knock it out of the park!"

"Stupid joke." She said, pausing before she spoke again. "What's up?" She repeated his question.

"Nothing right now. What movie do you want to go see?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, come on! There must be something you want to see!" Ven complained, Fuu sighed.

"Love and Desolation."

"The post-apocalyptic movie about those two sisters and their pet tiger?" Ven asked.

"Correct."

"Done! We'll go see Love and Desolation tomorrow night!" Ven exclaimed. Love and Desolation was the newest movie released by legendary director Kebal Zaiden. He was famous for making deep emotional plots, and character's, that bordered on cliché. He also had a romantic twinge to every one of his works. Even if it was, say a post-apocalyptic story. He also tackled Taboo subjects, but nevertheless he was a legend.

"What now?" Fuu asked him, Ven thought for a moment.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?"

"Asked you first."

"Not exactly."

"Idiot." Fuu said. Meanwhile Vanitas and Naminé were about to leave the restaurant.

"Hey! Bye you two love birds! And Van-Vani if you hurt my little Nami, I'm gonna shove my fist so far up your- Kairi let go of me!" Yuffie yelled as the younger red head took her hand and dragged her away. Vanitas and Naminé exchanged a look, Naminé giggled, while Vanitas had a scowl on his face.

"You ready?" Vanitas asked, Naminé nodded, and they walked out together. Vanitas paid the bill. His parents Noctis and Stella were always working, so while they had tons of munny they barely saw them most of the time, so Aqua took care of the twins. Well, she took care of Sora, and kept Vanitas in line as best she could. She wasn't too successful in the latter.

"My little Naminé!" They heard a feminine voice yell, Naminé looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair, with two strands sticking out, looking like antennae's, she had piercing, sharp green eyes.

"Fuck off Larxene." Vanitas dismissively told her. As he led Naminé past the woman. Larxene had been tormenting Naminé ever since she first met her. Well, Larxene basically tormented everyone but she took a special interest in Naminé.

"Oh, has that little witch got you under her thumb also?" Larxene taunted him, he glared at her, as he opened the door for Naminé, she got in the car and he closed the door for her. He then walked over to his side of the car.

"Larxene. I'm warning you now. Stay the fuck away from Naminé." Vanitas said before getting in the car, Larxene let out a sadistic laugh. Vanitas and Naminé smiled at each other before Vanitas frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What is it Vani?" Naminé asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I promise I won't let Larxene hurt you okay… I just, wanted to tell you that." Vanitas looked down, a slight blush forming on his pale face, Naminé smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.

"I know you'll protect me Vanitas." Naminé told him, he looked up at her and smiled slightly, before turning his attention to pulling out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, they headed towards the movie theater.

"What movie are we going to see?" Naminé asked him, he gave her a sly look.

"Surprises are surprises for a reason Naminé." He told her, she rolled her eyes at his secretive behavior.

"Hey, do you know where you parents are taking us?" Naminé asked him, changing the subject. Every summer his parents took two weeks off to take the kids to some tourist trap. This year Vanitas had demanded that Naminé come too. Which in turn Sora asked to have Xion and Riku come. Aqua countered saying that the entire group should come to be fair to everyone. It wasn't like their parents were hurting for munny so it was arranged with ease.

"I think Los Salanas." Vanitas told her, she nodded. Los Salanas was a famous vacation spot, known for its magnificent waterfalls, and tropical beaches. Destiny Islands had the tropical beaches but nothing could match the beauty of the waterfalls of Los Salanas, besides its sister country Mantriella.

"Really? That sounds so romantic." Naminé commented, another thing Los Salanas was famous for was its statistics of people getting proposed to, and married there. Many people believed that if you got married there you would be blessed with eternal happiness. People also travelled there to birth and raise their child. All of this was presumed off of a legend.

The Legend stated that long ago there were two lovers who met at one of Los Salanas' waterfalls, they fell in love immediately. But they were soon separated by the civil war raged in the country. The man was a general in the army. They were pushed back in a battle all the way to the waterfall, he remembered his love, and jumped off the cliff. The rebels won the war shortly after, the man had survived the fall and returned to his love under a fake name, they lived together until they were both old and grey, and their children had left the house. All of their children were said to have been great people who helped the country along with several other miraculous deeds. This was said because they lived by the waterfall their entire life, and bathed in the lake near it. One of their children was even said to have discovered the Destiny Islands.

Vanitas grumbled something that Naminé didn't hear. He pulled in to the movie theater parking lot, and Vanitas escorted Naminé to the door. They bought two tickets to Preamble to Life, a movie about the struggle of a pregnant teenager in high school with her boyfriend helping her through the hard times. It was supposed to be some mushy romantic movie about love and betrayal. Vanitas would never admit that he was a closet romantic.

Naminé smiled as he led her into the theater. At times Vanitas could be an insensitive jerk, but now he was her insensitive jerk, and together they would make this rather boring summer into something to remember because they had each other to lean off of, they were together in every way that mattered.

_**There it was, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing it. Let me know if you guys want me to continue, or not. Well. I'm tired. And fuck school. And Join Ze Not-See Party.**_


End file.
